


[MIU404|ibsm] Vacancy

by AuroraTheDark



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraTheDark/pseuds/AuroraTheDark
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

· 时间线是 11 话抓住久住之后，第一次没写大纲，异常放飞 ……

1

机搜 403 的铃村总觉得 404 的那两个人很不对劲。

快到圣诞节了，东京今年异常地冷，却没有下雪，只是时不时地阴雨，以往露着大腿的学生们都把裙子往下挪了几公分。再这样下去，说不定明年春天樱花的花期都会变晚。

404 的那两人自从 EP 盘事件后在医院待了一周的时间，然后就是漫长的休假。不能说是休假， “ 停职 ” 更合适一些，两人因为擅自行动，一个月都在走漫长的文书调查过程，出院后还被叫过来讯问了好几遍，一搜的刈谷和志摩有旧怨，开会时还特意来挖苦了两句。而 401 的两人，一个在医院复健，另一个听说是在那位九重局长的关系下进入了警视厅，想来不太可能回来了。新任队长说上面正在考虑四机搜的人事调动，毕竟执意成立这个临时分队的桔梗已经调走了，现在的状况，剩下的人数连构成临时分队都显得很勉强。

真是有点寂寞，铃村想，虽然比起寂寞来说更明显的感受是突然加倍的工作量，但好歹是共事了小半年的同事。即使因为阵马和志摩有旧识，通常是 401 和 404 搭档，但偶尔互相也会代班一下，关于志摩过去的传闻大家多少都知道个大概。这次行动的调查拖延这么久，也是因为搜一的人对志摩颇有微词，几乎笃定是他的责任 —— 又把搭档置于险境。结果听说伊吹差点和搜一的人在调查会上打起来，虽然被拉住了，但调查过程又变长了。

但是那两人在上周恢复了正常工作，聚餐庆祝的时候前 401 的九重公子也过来了 —— 大概可以猜到是谁在背后替他们活动过了。

“ 其实抓住久住这么大的成果在这，本来不应该调查你们那么久的， ” 铃村喝了一口啤酒，有点打抱不平， “ 至少，我和你们共事的经验来看，我不觉得志摩你像搜一说的那样。 ”

“ 对嘛，我也交了报告说是我看了 JUMP 漫画热血上头擅自跑去调查的，志摩只是为了把我带回来。肯定是刈谷那个家伙偷偷做小动作，真是超 ~ 讨厌！ ” 坐在对面的伊吹冲铃村笑了笑。

“ 你那个报告书写得那么糟糕，那边根本没有当真吧，谁会把 JUMP 漫画写在报告里啊！ ” 旁边的志摩敲了敲伊吹的头，他俩都没有喝酒，只吃着店家招牌的乌冬面。

—— 啊，对了，就是这里不对劲。铃村喝得有点醉了，眯着眼睛想，是什么呢 ……

伊吹还在不服气地嘟囔： “ 我能给那群讨厌鬼写报告书已经很努力了！ ” 他的手撑着脸，眼睛却一直盯着志摩手臂上的绷带。

好像是，太近了 …… 这两个人。

2

把醉倒的铃木塞进了出租车，等到 402 和 403 的人都离开了，九重转头看着志摩和伊吹两人： “ 那么，今天就这样吧，明早还有事情，我也得先回去了。 ”

“ 九ちゃん加油哦，机搜的未来之星就是你了 ~” 伊吹的手搭在志摩的肩上，冲着九重比了个大拇指。明明没喝酒，这家伙却摇摇晃晃的。

“ 下次有时间的话，我们一起去医院看望一下阵马さん吧。 ” 虽然啤酒的酒味不浓，但终于能呼吸到纯净空气的志摩看起来松弛了许多，他没有纠正伊吹依然把九重算成机搜的话语，还任由他做着夸张的手势。

不对劲，看起来很不对劲。九重感到了类似铃村的异样感，但有时候彼此太熟反而察觉不到到底是哪里不对劲。他点了点头： “ 那么，你俩多保重。 ”

“ 如果有需要的地方，就和我联络 …… 虽然我现在也做不了太多，但说不定可以作为提案方向的参考。 ” 他补充道，大概是想起来上次因为互相沟通不畅最后导致了现在这个混乱局面。

那两人点了点头，伊吹一边用夸张的语气说着 “ 啊九ちゃん真是成长为可靠的男人了啊 ” 冲他挥了挥手，然后稍稍用力，带着志摩转了个身，被志摩用手肘打了一下，两个人别扭地走了。

—— 他们要走回家吗？九重疑惑地看着两人远去的背影。现在已经凌晨一点了，虽然说警察不怎么担心安全问题，东京的街头也依然灯火通明，但那种异样感又涌上来了。志摩さん好像是住在离警署不远的高级公寓里，伊吹租的一户建似乎也只隔几个街区，距离上确实都不是很远。

下次再问吧，他想，志摩さん上周刚刚复工就因为任务又受伤了，伊吹看得紧也难免。


	2. Chapter 2

洗麻将，你房间的户型和装修图我已经帮你画好了……

3

  
伊吹刚出院就差点和搜一打起来的那天，起因是调查会上对方一句“这家伙可是有前科的，这么多年了……果然还是自负到不在乎搭档的人”。他本来和志摩两人坐在一侧，低着头神游天外，手臂时而蹭到志摩又欲盖弥彰地挪开，结果听到这句话，一下子像发怒的狼犬，踩着凳子蹦到了桌子上，差点撞到天花板。他拎着对方的衣领，龇牙咧嘴地像是要用犬牙咬断对方的脖子一样，都能听见喉咙里压抑的怒吼。  
“伊吹。”在事态变得更严重之前，志摩平静地叫住了他。伊吹回过头，看见志摩的表情非常平淡，他看起来并不在意搜一的那个人，或者那个人说的话，平淡得就像他们不是在这个仿佛几年前事态重演的调查会上一样。他大概是习惯了，伊吹想，气得松开对方时用力地往后使劲了一下，那家伙踉跄了几步，周围的警察们都严肃地看着半蹲在桌上的伊吹。  
好像野兽捕猎现场，马上就要有个笼子罩下来了。伊吹有点不爽，他用力踩着桌子走了回去，轻盈地跳回了志摩旁边坐下，要不是看起来态度不正经，倒真有点像训练有素的警犬。  
这场调查会不欢而散，虽然伊吹并没有造成任何实质性的伤害，都不能因为内部打架而在履历上多一笔记录，但对面看起来从针对志摩没管好新人变成了认定他俩是不负责任的共犯，恨不得让他们回去抄一百遍警察手册才好。  
散会后例行让他们回家等着下一次配合调查的通知，伊吹撅着嘴想再不上班发工资也不知道赶不赶得上年末特别款的运动鞋发售了，在东京存钱真是好难哦——然后被志摩叫住了。  
“伊吹，”志摩的眼神和表情都让他觉得好难懂，“特别情况，所以你最近要给我打电话也可以，不算休息日。”  
“志摩ちゃん~志摩ちゃん~真的吗！这是你终于向你的搭档打开心门了吗！蓝ちゃん真的好感动，那不如我们今天去你家吃晚饭吧，庆祝今天的志摩ちゃん坦诚纪念日！”伊吹沉闷的脸突然扬起一个超大的笑容，从他旁边离开的调查人员仿佛见鬼一样惊愕地瞥向他。  
“我拒绝。你不要得寸进尺好吗！我只是说电话，电话！”志摩的眼睛都瞪大了，伊吹的自来熟程度即使认识很久了还是能让他震惊。  
“医生不是说虽然出院了我们也要注意观察后续情况嘛~要是志摩ちゃん你突然晕倒在浴室没有人救你怎么办~还是让我成为紧急联系人比较好哦！”伊吹像女子高中生一样眨了眨眼，几乎能看见星星特效。  
“不要把我说得好像独居老人一样！”  
“不要害羞嘛志摩ちゃん~在医院的时候我跟きゅる的护士小姐姐学习了很多照顾人的技巧呢！擅长整理还擅长照顾的蓝ちゃん只对你不收费哦~”伊吹还在灿烂地笑着，他看起来很有自信对方会接受他的提议。  
志摩看起来被他噎住了，他瞪了伊吹一会儿，叹口气让步道：“下不为例，先说好，我可没准备要招待你，今晚只能吃外卖。”  
“好啊，志摩ちゃん果然是颓废的大人呢，不过我完全不挑食的，还很会做饭哦！”  
“不需要的补充信息就不用告诉我了。”  
“志摩ちゃん~这是傲娇属性吗~”  
“你给我少看点JUMP漫画。”

4  
伊吹在志摩的公寓楼下发出了比女高中生更夸张的惊叹：“哇志摩ちゃん，没想到你是那种每天在高级公寓眺望东京的大人！这个公寓肯定不便宜吧，我已经可以想象到前台是超きゅる的小姐姐了！”  
“你能不能不要把きゅる说这么大声，早晚有一天会被投诉性骚扰的。”志摩扶额白了他一眼，走进楼里按下了电梯按钮，伊吹很近地跟在他身后，要不是长得那么高，真的就像被带出来见世面的高中生一样。  
“而且，只有白天值班的前台是那个类型，晚上都是大叔。像我们这种工作时间，每次下班时看见白班的前台时都昏昏欲睡了，等到晚上清醒了，接待人已经变成了臭脸大叔了。”公寓的前台都在20层，下面是商业用，上面才是住户，志摩看着电梯的数字慢慢变化，伊吹站在他旁边，明明是很宽敞的电梯，不知道这家伙为什么总是爱凑这么近。  
“诶这样不就和我的房东差别不大了嘛，不要——”  
“不要再吵了，真想把你丢到宠物用电梯，那个说不定可以隔音狗叫。”  
“高级公寓还有这种功能吗？！不对志摩ちゃん宠物电梯是要主人一起陪着进去的吧！”  
电梯门打开了，现在已经是晚上八点，前台果然已经换班了，志摩总觉得伊吹头顶的狗耳朵都耷拉了下来。  
他和前台点了点头，走进去刷开了公寓内部电梯的门禁，伊吹凑在他旁边小声地问：“为什么前台大叔一直盯着我啊，这个公寓难道高级到要登记访客吗？”  
“不是，他认识我，在这里当班两三年了，大概是奇怪我带了野生人类回来吧。”志摩的公寓在27楼，这次电梯很快就到了，他在巨大的随身手提包里翻找钥匙。  
“诶——不会吧，志摩ちゃん，你在这里住了多久了啊，难道我是第一个来参观的人吗！你果然已经很有没有ウフフ了吧！”  
“你为什么只能想到这种事啊！”志摩终于找到了钥匙，气得把钥匙凑在伊吹脸前点了点，“……搬过来的时间挺长了，大概六年了吧，从搜一退下来之后，换到了离上班地点近一点的地方。”  
他们这种单身汉不像有家要回的田岛那种人，每天要么通勤很久，要么直接睡办公室。单身的好处就是可以想搬家就搬家，带着跑鞋和漫画就好了。伊吹当初从奥多摩搬来的时候，打包的东西其实也没多少。不过，志摩说的新的上班地方，是之前那个驾训中心吗？伊吹回想了下从九重和阵马那里问到的情报，觉得还是暂时不要开口比较好。  
志摩站在玄关转过来叫他：“你愣在门口干嘛啊，进来。”  
伊吹回过神来看向他，远处的客厅装修的是透光很好的落地窗，高楼的霓虹灯在志摩背后闪烁，一块巨大的广告牌上面放着的大概是什么歌手意识流专辑的封面宣传，房间里还没开灯，映得他的轮廓一片昏暗的蓝紫色。  
他俩在寂静中对视，高级公寓的隔音效果果然很好，伊吹都能听见自己心跳的声音：“ 哇——志摩，你该不会是税金蛀虫吧，这也太夸张了！”仿佛刚才的一时失语只是误会，他两三下就脱掉了运动鞋，穿着袜子在浅木色地板上聒噪地窜来窜去，还打开了客厅的灯，看着周围都是接近纯白色的家具装修，“虽然一人居不用多大面积但这也太高级了~卧室该不会会有超夸张的落地镜吧？！”  
志摩压根拦不住腿脚很快的伊吹，他把包放下后就瘫在沙发上：“你这野生犬能不能有第一次进别人家的礼貌觉悟啊？！怎么会有人一进来就往卧室跑的！”他想着自己的东西都有好好收拣到柜子里，累了一天也懒得去制止伊吹了。结果卧室里的伊吹却没有回应，志摩有点紧张地回想今早难道忘了把床边的东西收好，还是伊吹的狗鼻子嗅到了什么，站起来三步并作两步走到了卧室门口：“你在干嘛啊？不要乱翻我东西。”  
伊吹并没有打开卧室的灯，他刚冲进房间就发现这个卧室简直漆黑一片，厚重的窗帘后却透出隐隐的光来，他跑过去用力一拉——这个房间原来外墙也是L型的巨大落地窗，一面朝向是和客厅同方向的霓虹高楼，另一面是……东京湾，海。他在窗前的地上坐下了，远处黑暗的海寂静无声。听到志摩的脚步声停下了，伊吹转过头来，他的头发蓬松地弹了一下，志摩心想，真的好像狗。  
“志摩ちゃん，虽然这个公寓很漂亮，但总觉得好寂寞呢。”  
志摩抓着墙的手微微一抖，索性按开了顶灯：“说什么白痴话呢，税金蛀虫会寂寞吗。”  
“开玩笑的啦，志摩ちゃん只是没有我爱买鞋这种烧钱的爱好罢了，真好啊，不然我也是很能攒钱的精英了。”伊吹避开了提到“搜一”两个字，“志摩ちゃん你每天就看着东京湾睡觉吗？”  
“……最近不。”明明卧室装的是暖光灯，但志摩总觉得像是在白天调查会上一样，冰冷的白光照着他惨白的脸。  
伊吹沉默了会，站起来走到门边，他比志摩高十来公分，挡住了一部分灯光，投下阴影在志摩的脸上：“最近……是吗。”  
沉默裹挟了他俩，志摩的手指开始轻微地颤抖，他在墙上用力抓握了一下——笨蛋就不要在这种时候沉默。呼吸，他心想，呼吸。他微微低头避开伊吹的眼神，胸膛用力起伏着，而一只骨节分明修长的手抓住了他的手。他惊讶地一抽手，反而被握得更紧了。  
“没事的，呼吸，志摩，我在这里。”伊吹没有笑，只是凑得很近看着他，他俩就这样奇异地站在那里。无法平静，志摩心想，这是什么状况。  
手机铃声响了，是外卖太郎。  
“我去拿外卖。”志摩逃也似的走了。

*总觉得说ウフフ比翻译过来诶嘿嘿要可爱点w


	3. Chapter 3

5

  
晚饭外卖是一家意大利餐厅的披萨，志摩回来时站在门口放空半晌，想着披萨冷了就不好吃了，才推开了虚掩的门。结果伊吹就蹲在玄关等他，一抬头和他四目相对：“汪！志摩ちゃん你好慢啊~”  
“你从哪只狗那里学来的啊？！真是要被你吓死！”  
“诶~可是电视上狗狗都是这样等人回家的。”  
“不要随便给自己加奇怪的设定！”  
“蓝ちゃん可以听到电梯的声音哦~电梯到了却没有人关门的声音很奇怪嘛。”  
“……你听到了啊。”志摩这才意识到刚刚门确实没关——所以他在门前站了多久，伊吹就在玄关等了多久吗？  
伊吹冲他微笑了起来，却没有继续追问，他站起来接过了志摩手中的披萨，往客厅走去：“志摩ちゃん不回来我好无聊~结果在电视柜里面发现了超多刑侦剧的DVD！志摩ちゃん喜欢哪部啊？今天就是刑侦DVD之夜好了！”  
“你是女高中生吗，哪来那么多活动纪念日啊！”  
“这个看封面不错，有きゅる的女主角诶~志摩ちゃん，这个怎么样，你看过吗？”  
“还没，随你喜欢吧。”志摩扫了一眼，那是昨天刚刚去租的一大堆碟片里的，本来是想打发下停职的时间的。  
他在二十分钟后迅速地后悔了，显而易见这部不是什么正经的刑侦剧，男主角是个自恋的四处求交往的刑警，那个きゅる的女主角在第一集还没放完一半时已经被男主强行追求，现在场面正放到男主一边壁咚一边夸张地抒发他的恋爱情绪。  
“真好啊，这个警察先生看起来好闲，还有时间到处谈恋爱~”伊吹咬完最后一口披萨，把手拍来拍去想蹭掉食物残渣，搞得好像在为剧里的人物加油一样，“我们的工作一干就是二十四小时待命，每天都只能看到志摩ちゃん你呢。”  
“说得好像你没有骚扰受害人一样，你已经不止一次在被投诉的边缘了吧。”志摩忍无可忍地拉着伊吹到洗手池打开了水龙头，“给我好好地洗，就算是狗也知道把手舔干净的吧。”  
伊吹撇着嘴照做了，洗脸的时候凑得太近还把头发打湿了一点——给狗洗澡大概就是这个样子吧——他转过来故意把冲完水的手用力冲志摩甩了几下，志摩下意识地闭上了眼睛，想要后退一步骂伊吹又在干什么，却被拥进了一个熟悉的怀抱，手臂的主人湿漉漉的头发还在滴水，顺着他的后颈晕进衣服里。  
“……伊吹？”  
“从医院出来这两天，见不到志摩我一直觉得很难受。”伊吹比他高了不少，维持这个姿势要微微地弯腰低头，“连听到今天必须要去调查会都觉得开心了点。”  
伊吹用鼻子蹭了蹭他后颈上的水渍，有点痒。  
电视剧没按暂停，男主还在说着“喜欢”之类的话。  
“明明在医院住了那么久，还以为终于能确定这是在现实里了，结果一见不到，好像又回到了船上的梦里。”  
他俩在医院住的双人病房，为了保护隐私，没有允许机搜的同事前来探望。一开始幻觉卷土重来之后，总是需要互相触摸确认对方的存在才行。新型毒品的代谢周期不算长，但他们吸入的量太大，最初反复的症状也就格外地强烈。伊吹就像今晚一样，对他说“呼吸，志摩，呼吸”。他俩紧紧地抱着对方肩头，相贴的脸呼出的二氧化碳缠绕在一起，缺氧的感觉反而是活着的证明。志摩知道伊吹的梦，伊吹也知道他的，他们交换失而复得的惶恐和占有欲，丢弃让人不安定的秘密，就像抓着浮木一样互相紧握着，试图漂流到什么永无岛去。  
出院的时候站在阳光下，反而特别恍惚，医院人潮涌动，只让人又生出几分不真实的疑惑感。但他俩什么都没说，就这样被九重从医院分别送了回去，两人一路上几乎一言不发，九重担心得眼神瞟来瞟去地。  
“志摩ちゃん为什么不给我打电话呢，如果你呼唤我的名字，我会用最快的速度出现的哦。”  
志摩没有回答他，只是抬起一只手若即若离地回抱了伊吹。  
“啊，果然，志摩ちゃん就像猫一样。”伊吹的嘴唇扫过他后颈的皮肤，“飘忽不定……明明是狗派呢。”  
志摩心想他俩一定是陷入了一场高烧，不然明明已经不再窒息在对方呼出的空气里，怎么还是会感觉呼吸这么困难。  
电视剧里男女主已经进入欢喜冤家的模式了，从伪刑侦剧变成了恋爱刑侦剧。  
“志摩ちゃん最近有ウフフ吗？”伊吹抱得更紧了点，他蓬松的头发张扬地陷进和志摩脖颈的空隙里，好痒。  
“……我们刚从医院出来两天。”  
“只是好奇志摩ちゃん怎么会借那种恋爱DVD。”  
“……我第一天在家坐了一天。”志摩深吸一口气，“因为不想看到海，所以把窗帘全都拉上了。但是，无论开灯还是关灯，总觉得无法忍受，大脑好像过载之后变空了，又其实同时在想太多事，反而无法处理自己在想什么。然后想着不能这样了，就去影像店租了成堆的DVD，也没看内容是什么。”  
“今天果然是志摩坦诚纪念日。”伊吹大概是在微笑，他的胸腔轻微地振动，带着紧贴的志摩心跳也不稳定了起来。他往后退了一步，想看清伊吹的表情。  
伊吹抱着他的手微微用力，然后毫不犹豫地吻了下去。一开始是像羽毛一样落下的，然后用犬牙开始啃咬他的嘴唇。志摩没有再后退，他微微仰起头，回应了这个亲吻。他张开嘴，两人的舌交缠在一起，情欲弥散在交换的气息中。伊吹压得他有些站不稳，腰硌上了身后的洗手池。志摩想要收回手，伊吹却一把抓住了他，另一只抱着他的手一用力，他顺着力坐上了洗手池的台面。对面的野生犬尝到了甜头就不知收敛，无论是氧气还是二氧化碳他都想掠夺，他们互相捧着对方的脸，就好像这样能盛放好彼此灵魂的碎片一样。志摩被他吻得向后倒去，在他的头压到镜子前，伊吹伸手垫在了之间，看起来不想让任何事影响他继续下去。  
最后他们屈服于严重的缺氧，就像每一次毒性发作一样，他们气喘吁吁地紧贴在一起，彼此闻到的都是对方的气味。不需要任何言语，只要体温的感觉。DVD第一集已经播完了，房间里只有他们呼吸的声音交缠在一起。  
呼吸快要平静时，伊吹开口了：“一未……你床头柜子里的药，有些是新开的是吧。”  
志摩推开了他，他浑身的刺又竖起来了：“伊吹，我说了不要乱翻我的东西。”  
伊吹没辩解，只是担心地看着他，那种眼神让志摩觉得自己又成了做错事的人。  
他心想，真是受不了。志摩站起来，无形的墙又竖了起来：“你回去吧。”  
伊吹看起来想说什么又咽了回去，志摩在内心里嘲笑自己，明明刚刚还这么亲昵，转眼就翻脸，人比爱情片DVD的剧情难捉摸多了。他看着伊吹走的时候还带走了外卖的垃圾，心想真是不知道说什么才好。  
结果还没来得及多动摇一下，志摩第二天就在门口发现了监视器，藏得不怎么好，看起来就做得很仓促，怎么想都是伊吹偷偷留的没错。志摩给他发了一张监视器残骸的照片，然后就再也不理对面发的任何消息了。他躺在遮盖了光的房间里，心想不知道一个人怎么度过这不能做梦的日子。

*伊吹，对不起明明设定是暗黑小狗却让你当了脱线直男，但我想写的梗如果你们今晚上就搞了那就写不完了……


	4. Chapter 4

6

志摩一未过了警察学校毕业以来作息最稳定的一个月，每天醒来不用去连轴转二十四小时，不用考虑到可能某天出任务死掉需要在走之前把房间整理成同事进来也不尴尬的程度，而是可以慢慢地做个早饭，窝在沙发里看电视剧DVD。也不会因为太累回家倒头就睡到下午日落时分，醒来时陷入强烈的LOSS症状。简直是完美的退休生活。

——除了每隔两天就会在前台收到包裹以外。

前台的美女从一开始的好奇已经变成习以为常了，倒是值夜班的大叔八卦得不行，大概是因为他直接见过志摩带伊吹回家的那天晚上这个一向不出错的刑警先生提着披萨在接待的沙发上呆坐半晌。

——真的，真的好在意啊！上夜班无聊每天只好看深夜节目的大叔用如炬的目光看着伊吹：“啊，还是交给2704的住户是吗？”

伊吹点了点头，转头又要走，然后又突然转身回来，差点把自己绊倒在前台。

——噗，还以为是很严肃的人呢，前几次来的时候表情好恐怖。大叔舒了口气：“先生？”

“那个……他一般过多久会来取呢？”

“唔，大概中午吧？虽然有通知住户，但他似乎会每次来取订购的生鲜的时候才一起拿走。因为白天当班的不是我，所以我不是很清楚具体情况。”

才怪，其实已经和美女前台交换八卦信息好几次了。

“您在意的话，还有半小时就是换班时间了，您可以跟白班的负责人询问。”

好想问，真的好想问，怎么剧情进展这么缓慢啊，还是深夜电视剧好啊！大叔在心里怒吼。

“如果可以的话，这次通知时能注明一下尽快取吗？”伊吹扬起一个巨大的笑容。

——啊，好耀眼的狗狗微笑，无法抗拒。本来一开始还以为是什么寻仇对象呢。

大叔在心里更改了一下剧情设定：“好，我记录一下。您需要我通知对方有访客吗？”

“……不必了，我马上就走。”对面每次都是一样的回答。

志摩一未拆开这次的包裹，心想到底是什么东西还有时效性——之前他先后收到了像狗一样毛茸茸的地毯，大号波利丸，一整套重到他以为是凶器的JUMP漫画。

他假装不在意地一边拆一边放电视剧，虽然一句台词也没听进去。

是蜜瓜包，还冒着一点热气。

袋子上还画了一只垂头丧气的小狗。

他咬了咬嘴唇，垂下眼睛：“……真是犯规。”

7

伊吹和志摩回到机搜的第一天，本来以为是无所事事的尴尬一天。他俩将近一个月没有任何双方的联络，偶尔被叫去询问事件，还是分开单独问的——大概是怕又打起来。没有人试图解释那个吻，或者说没有人打算过需要一个解释。他俩从装备柜里取出配枪，把枪套背带穿上身。狭窄的空间里两人同时抬手，打到对方是很常见的事——更别说伊吹又站得这么近。

志摩控制着自己没有冲伊吹翻个白眼，对方的气息笼罩在他头上。即使烦躁得想用指甲挠遍全身，也不得不承认，这比前面的日子好过多了。

想知道对方在干什么，想确认对方是否活着，即使明知道停职期间根本不会有什么危险，隔几天还会被包裹骚扰，也无法改变每一天都从噩梦中醒来的状况。

是的，稳定的噩梦作息，整整一个月。

志摩不知道伊吹这种粗线条的家伙会不会也这样，但他可是连着一个月都在漆黑的房间里惊醒，发现时间还没到凌晨四点，拿起手机想发信息，就看到上一段对话——监视器——又生气地把手机扔开。

——啊，好想大吵一架！但又不知道怎么开始。

停职后复工第一天的机搜404，就在这种低气压的氛围里开始了巡逻任务。一个多月不见，蜜瓜包车已经变成了宣传吉祥物一样的存在，和毛绒玩具波利丸放在一起展示在警局门口——上次网络上关于蜜瓜包车的事件，因为曾经案件相关人员的解释，意外地获得了一点网络人气，新队长大概是考虑到自己没法像桔梗一样靠美人发布会吸引无聊网民的注意力，索性另辟蹊径了。

——总觉得那个叫波利丸的家伙一脸不想工作的样子，志摩坐在副驾上经过警局大门时心想。那个毛绒玩具，看起来也讨厌24小时上班，不然为什么车里一只小型一只大型的波利丸看起来都神色复杂。

他看着窗外漫无目的地发呆，新配的机搜车不像蜜瓜包车一样限速严重，伊吹却仍然开得很慢，完全没有什么紧迫感，更像是在兜风。志摩无聊得小声打了个呵欠，入冬的日子里车内开着暖气，真是让人不受控地犯困，更别提他已经很久没睡好觉了。窗外的天气看起来很阴沉，空气湿冷，最近大概终于要等到一场暴雨了。

伊吹把车停在了便利店旁，志摩靠在副驾驶上犯困，打算放弃掉工作第一天的早饭了。

然后感觉到脸颊边有个热气腾腾的东西，他睁开眼睛，看见伊吹手上递过来一杯美式咖啡。

“……谢谢。”太久没怎么和人说过话，平时能和案件相关人员熟练社交的志摩一未感觉自己的舌头打了个结。

伊吹看起来有点意外，他的脸部肌肉看起来纠结了一下，然后绽开一个像JUMP男主才有的灿烂笑容。

“呼叫机搜404， 请速去以下地点，接到报案称有人在地下停车场遇到了可疑人士的袭击。”

“机搜404，收到。我们就在附近，马上出发。”

本来可能有的谈话被任务打断了，就像什么都没发生过一样，他们沉默地奔赴，在东京形色各异的人群中。

到达地下停车场时片区派出所的警察正在拉KEEP OUT的警戒线，伊吹看起来情绪有点兴奋，他顺手接过来胶带帮忙：“我们接到报案说这里有人被袭击，严重吗？”

“那，正在等救护车呢，还好没危及生命，惊吓比较严重。倒是车窗碎了，待会保险公司也要来。”对方指了指不远处坐着的女性，她看起来还没从受惊中平息，没有办法对话，她额角的血顺着脸颊流下来滴在地上，伤口看起来是刀割伤的，皮肤顺着翻开来。

志摩像哆啦A梦一样从包里拿出了止血的纱布，他蹲下来安抚对方：“救护车可能还要些时间，我帮你处理一下吧？”

对方瞪大了眼睛看着他，呼吸急促，志摩把警官证亮给她之后终于平静了几分，允许他做应急处理。

“你知道袭击你的人是谁吗？”志摩放轻了语气。

对方艰涩地开口了：“……是一个，跟踪狂。”

“他是我在联谊会上认识的人……本来以为可以从普通朋友发展，结果对方不知道怎么有了我的住址，经常给我寄一些礼物和信，信的内容里经常谈到我每天去了哪里，做了什么。”她看起来惊魂未定，“最近他怀疑我和我的男性同事有私人关系，信里的言辞也越来越激烈。结果，今天他直接在停车场堵我！我想做个了结，很坚决地告诉他我不喜欢这样，希望他能让我把东西退给他，不要再继续了。”

志摩听到寄礼物，嘴角纠结了一下。

“结果……”受害人情绪一下子激动起来，“结果他一下子发狂了。我感觉他已经蓄谋已久了，不然不会在身上带着刀具。”

“直接冲着脸真是好恶劣……”伊吹抱着手站在旁边，“我们一定帮你抓到这个人渣！”

“要不是恰好这位警察先生路过……我可能……”那位女性捂住了脸，“他逃跑的时候说，今晚还会来找我，怎么办……”

“你先去医院吧，”救护车已经赶到了，志摩把她扶了起来，“今晚的话，可能需要你配合我们一下，把他引出来。”

受害人看起来有一点为难，她的嘴开了又合。

“安心吧，我们狗狗警察是绝对不会让你受伤的哦~”伊吹像每一次看见きゅる的美女一样语气夸张地保证着，这次却没有凑近前去。

“狗狗……？”对方看起来更不放心了。

“请不要在意他。后续我会和你联系的。”志摩又感到了熟悉的无奈。

8

“那家伙就是典型的妄想症嘛！”伊吹在吧台边一边吃乌冬一边义愤填膺地手舞足蹈，“住址大概也是一开始跟踪拿到的，这种人真是超——可怕。”

志摩坐在机搜的绿沙发上安静地眼观鼻鼻观心，假装忘记了伊吹在他家留过监视器。

“我说——志摩ちゃん，今晚就我们两个去，你还是小心对方一点哦。”伊吹突然转过来，一脸认真地说。

“车库监控里看起来那个男性不是很健壮，就算突然发难应该也可以控制住。”志摩平静地分析，“403今晚也会在不远的地方待命的，人去多了容易打草惊蛇。”

“受害人倒是很勇敢呢，这种情况下还愿意配合我们。”

“毕竟，一直躲着也不是办法……”志摩噎了一下。

伊吹还在用认真的神色看着他，看起来马上就要开口说什么了。工作电话响了，是受害人冬月女士打来的。

“好，我们马上过去。”志摩挂掉电话，站了起来，“走吧。伊吹。”

晚上八点多的东京天色已经全黑了，酝酿了很久的暴雨泼洒在街道上，溅起霓虹色的水花。志摩从车上下来，感觉到一种刺骨的凉意从裸露的脖颈开始蔓延——到了围巾的季节了啊。他冲手上呵了口热气，和冬月交待了注意事项。暴雨严重影响了能见度，虽然给他们在外面隐藏提供了方便，但同样地也不易察觉到对方。如果进到地下车库，湿透的衣服还容易在地上留下水痕。伊吹把墨镜摘了下来，警用雨衣的帽子挡住了一部分光，在雨中有些影响视线。

他们并没有在车库外发现可疑的身影，雨夜下班的人看起来行色匆匆。

“看来果然是在车库里等着啊，是在监控的死角吗？”伊吹透过耳麦小声地和志摩通话，“我就说应该让403进去隐蔽嘛。”

“没办法，人手不足。”机搜本来就不多的人手现在捉襟见肘，志摩想到阵马，略略走了个神，“今晚又这么大的暴雨，那边的巡逻也很重要。”

雨夜是一种蛊惑，对于心中有想法的人来说，轰鸣的缠绵的雨，总能把某些冲动给勾出来。

冬月已经走进地下车库了，他俩回到车上跟了进去，这种时候不是蜜瓜包车果然还是挺好的，不然一出场就暴露了。伊吹撇着嘴，湿哒哒的雨衣黏在身上，头发的水洇进卫衣里，他在驾驶位上总想左挪右挪，感觉跟狗狗被淋湿一样难受。志摩抬手敲了敲他的手：“慢一点。”

他们开着车很近地缀在冬月的身后，前面是车库的拐角，从伊吹的方位看不到冬月的背影，他有点焦躁：“所以说——”

“不要动！”

是一个男性的声音。

伊吹踩下了刹车，他的手紧紧握着方向盘，大概是在考虑要不要撞过去，但冬月挡在中间——而那个男性手里拿着枪。

枪。伊吹咬了咬牙，东京哪来这么多枪。

对方的情绪看起来非常激动，他高声地逼问着冬月：“这两个男人又是谁？你到底和几个人有关系？不是都接受了我那么多礼物了吗！”

冬月的腿都在发抖，她看起来随时都会站不稳倒下。

“保险栓——”伊吹听到志摩的声音在他耳边，但又好像在很远的地方，他的精神太过集中，反而有点处理不了志摩的话，“这次是开着的。”

“伊吹，我数三下，控制那个男的。”他听到志摩那边车门解锁的声音。

倒数的声音不大，但好像强烈的心跳声一样敲击着伊吹，声音一落，他的身体迅速地动了起来，擒拿，锁住关节，把对方一膝盖踹倒在地。

——但是，耳朵刚刚听到的，是不是枪声？

他抬头，鲜红的血让他目眦欲裂。他用力到身下的嫌犯开始发出非人的惨嚎声，大概是手臂脱臼了，但他的世界一片血红的寂静。

“呼吸，伊吹，呼吸。”他听到志摩的声音，“只是擦伤了，我没事。”

他茫然地看向志摩，对方护着冬月匍匐下来前还扫了嫌犯一脚，但那家伙下意识开了枪，子弹打偏到志摩的手臂上又擦过，一大片血肉模糊。

“逮捕就交给你了，”志摩用另一只手把手铐递给他，这个动作痛得他嘶得吸气，“我的脚大概也扭了一下。”

伊吹已经不太记得自己怎么和403还有急救联络的了，救护车到之前，他紧紧地抱着志摩，对方也只好回抱他，不知道是谁在支撑谁不倒下。雨衣上的雨水把志摩手臂上的血晕开来，抹得伊吹半边身上都是，他却好像毫无察觉一样。嫌犯已经晕了过去，而冬月因为巨大的震惊还瘫在地上坐着，她看着他们，好像在看两个脱轨边缘的人求生。看起来不良其实很温柔的两个警察先生，实际上或许真的是不良警察？——不然这种近乎疯狂的气息，到底要怎么解释。

救护车和403几乎同时到了，铃村跑过来试图把他俩拉起来。医生也过来了：“你们抱着干嘛？伤到哪了？”他俩试图把伊吹扯开。

“别耽误送医时间啊。”铃村一边拉扯一边想这是个什么事儿啊，伊吹如梦初醒地松开手站了起来。

“帮我一下，伊吹。”志摩冲他伸出一只手，“脚疼。”

伊吹在医院没有成为医生担心的难缠对象，他乖乖让对方处理了自己蹭的小伤口，又借了个轮椅陪着包扎好的志摩去取药。脚扭伤得不严重，大概冰敷两天就可以走路了，之后再热敷复健。手臂的擦伤比较严重，但好险不是贯穿伤，也没有伤及神经和肌肉，注意恢复就好了，可惜大概率会留疤。

伊吹沉默地在医院办完了所有手续，推着志摩到医院的门口，医院冷白的墙面在他身后，而前方暴雨的东京光怪陆离之外一片漆黑。

“我送你回家吧。”伊吹湿掉的头发遮住了眼睛，看不清表情。

“好。”志摩安抚地拉了拉他的手。

*本来只是想让他们做了个爽为什么会越写越多（抱头


	5. Chapter 5

剩下的剧情本来是两大块的，想了想一口气写完了，大家节日快乐！

*本大章用国民homo的歌词来说的话，就是，如果只有一个愿望的话，我希望在你的身旁入睡。

9

东京的雨仿佛要下到明年才罢休，志摩想。到底什么时候才肯停呢，这场大雨。  
他站在便利店门外，雨水顺着屋檐砸到他脚不远处的地面。已经是深夜了，天幕黑沉。他倚着玻璃转头看向门另一侧的垃圾桶，无表情的脸皱了一下。  
伊吹还在里面等店员取冰块，他不时转头望一下外面的志摩，视线相交却又撤回去。  
——这家伙，真是让人想揍一顿。志摩磨了磨牙，但现在他好像是理亏的那一方。  
伊吹下了计程车就打算去便利店买冰敷用的冰块，志摩还吃惊了一下他怎么知道街对面的拐角那里有便利店，毕竟不是一眼能看见的。  
“上次找丢披萨盒子的地方。”伊吹这样回答了。  
也对，除了把垃圾一路带回家再等回收日，也只有便利店这个选项了。……但是，总觉得听起来怪怪的，像什么夫妇吵架之后气得出门但还是要买晚饭材料回家之类的情节。  
明明是他自己带走的。志摩向下撇了下嘴角。外面好冷。

伊吹提着一大袋冰块出来了，还有塑封袋和一条薄毛巾，用来包着冰块防止冻伤。三十代的单身男性就算平时看起来完全不靠谱，倒是意外地会照顾人啊。  
——就是脾气太倔，志摩心想。  
本来志摩想说就在公寓一楼等他的，结果伊吹不同意他离开自己的视线范围。  
“我拒绝。”他这样说了，但又看着志摩的脚纠结了一下，最后同意他不用走进便利店里面，虽然这个时间了里面也不会有人挤着踩到他的脚。  
那明明是我的常用台词，志摩在内心里吐槽了下，但伊吹的表情非常恐怖，他也就没有开口。  
“回去吧。”伊吹看他愣着，把毛巾丢到装冰块的袋子里，伸手来牵他没受伤的那只手。  
他背后便利店的灯光看起来好温暖，志摩心想。只有连绵的雨声，和深夜便利店里的歌声，透着玻璃隐隐约约地传出来。  
“闇の中で 君を愛してる（在黑暗之中 深爱着你）”——这样唱着。  
伊吹牵着一瘸一拐的他慢慢走过寂静的街道，打着伞的手那侧，冰块在袋子里碰撞出很轻的细碎声音。  
胃里有点痒，志摩想。

10

前台的大叔看见电梯里走出来的他俩时眼睛大概比平常瞪大了1.5倍，志摩默默地评估了下。伊吹牵着他的手，冲大叔轻轻点了点头。  
——那个表情，绝对是好想问的意思。志摩在下一程电梯里发呆。但伊吹并没有像往常一样冲着所有人热情地摇尾巴，对方也就不敢凑上前来了。狗大概就是这样的，不咬人的时候大家都来摸得它翻肚皮，一发狠没人敢靠近。  
但我不行。志摩一边开门一边叹了口气。这次我不能再逃跑。  
伊吹扶着他走进客厅，之前没什么活人气息的客厅里铺上了他送的毛绒地毯，沙发的一边放着巨型波利丸，电视柜上还有摇滚演唱会的DVD，看起来已经看了几张。  
志摩感到凝滞的空气开始流动了。“我还以为志摩ちゃん不喜欢。”对方在他身侧这样说，气息呼到他冰凉的脖颈上。  
不喜欢什么，送来的东西，还是你？志摩想着，他的胃又开始发痒了，一种类似于饥饿的感觉让他烦躁不安。  
“我没有说过不喜欢。”他语气不善地回复了。  
“是……”伊吹静静地站着，“你什么也没说。”  
志摩终于受不了了，他咬牙切齿地坐下了，刑讯里处于低位置容易落入心理战的下风，但他实在是太疼了。脚也疼，手臂也疼，连心口都痛得一抽一抽地。  
“你这家伙，真的知道窃听是违法行为吗？”  
伊吹却跟着蹲了下来，志摩能看见他毛茸茸的头顶。  
“但是，我没有别的办法了。”  
你明明有。志摩都能听见自己恶狠狠咬牙的声音。  
“志摩ちゃん觉得摇滚演唱会怎么样？那是我的珍藏哦。”  
“没有现场气氛。”  
“那……你会想去现场吗？”  
“大概吧。”志摩看着低着头的伊吹，这家伙怎么一副等待宣判的样子，“有一点儿。”  
伊吹抬起头来，是如释重负的表情：“那约定好了。”  
志摩疑惑地看向他，不太明白这个没有时间地点的约定到底怎么回事。  
“志摩ちゃん。”伊吹又用那种认真的神色看着他了，“我已经不想再失去了。”  
“上次来的时候，志摩ちゃん的家，就像立马可以在十分钟内搬走的样子。”  
没这么夸张吧，志摩心想，但好像家里是没什么东西。  
“我想，志摩ちゃん是不是随时准备好了呢，离开之类的事。”  
志摩撇开了视线，也不能算他说错。他心虚地摇晃着赤脚蹭着地毯软乎乎的毛，他租这么贵的公寓，每个月也没想过要有结余什么的，哪天死掉了都不用计算遗产。  
“一个月前我给蒲郡寄的包裹外包装上写了超大的‘救救我’，结果这次他收下了。”伊吹说，“虽然还是没有回信。”  
“……为什么要这样写。”志摩觉得喉咙发梗。  
“我在信纸上写：我发现我也会做同样的决定，无论是梦里……还是现实。”  
“……他救不了你。”志摩握紧了手，牵扯得伤口生硬地疼。  
“我知道。”伊吹的表情像要哭了一样。  
明明是这个家伙偷偷翻遍我的家，明明是他偷留了监视器。志摩感到一种无力的愤怒。为什么看起来像我做错了事一样。  
“蒲郡说他不后悔，我以为他不对。”伊吹的眼睛亮得吓人，大概是眼泪的反光，“但我发现……如果是你的话，我也不会后悔。”  
“无论是梦里……还是现实。”他重复了一遍。  
志摩能感觉到狗的牵引绳就在他手上，但他懒得用力了，实在太累了。他心想，就让狗跑吧，狗跑去哪他就去哪。他看着伊吹，只觉得自己鬼迷心窍。他伸出没受伤的那只脚，小腿贴着伊吹的腿勾了一下。  
伊吹半跪上沙发，志摩拉着他倒下去，头枕到了波利丸的边缘。伊吹撑着一边手把志摩半环在怀里，手指摩挲着他锁骨裸露的皮肤。他们的雨衣丢在了医院，但伊吹的身上还是有淡淡的血腥气。志摩叹了口气，把伊吹拉得更近了。有一点挤，他心想，或许该换个大沙发。光着的脚有一点冷，那暖被炉也不错。伊吹察觉他不专心，偏着头开始蹭他手臂上的伤口，牙和唇试探着在附近磨蹭，痛得几乎难以忍受。  
真想给他一拳。志摩心想。  
然后他拉过伊吹的脸吻了上去。  
有雨水的味道，他想。  
不过那种寂寞的气味消失得很快，伊吹永远没轻没重的，每次接吻都像要吃人一样。他压得太久，志摩用手肘推了他一下。伊吹这才注意到他的伤口在明显地渗血，他赶忙退开：“抱歉，志摩ちゃん，我忘记了。”  
——这种时候就不要道歉了。要不是腿脚不便，志摩肯定自己已经一个头槌上去了。  
伊吹身上那种难得的肃杀气质因为他手忙脚乱地把冰块装袋裹进毛巾里显得淡了些，志摩躺在波利丸身上看着他，觉得有点想笑。但手臂上的伤实在是太痛了，他想自己如果笑出来表情多半狰狞得吓人。  
伊吹把包好的冰袋贴到他的脚踝上，隔着一层毛巾并不会被冰到发抖，只是有些微的凉意顺着血管蔓延上来。他把腿蜷起来坐着，让冰袋靠着脚踝，给伊吹腾出手拆医用绷带的包装。  
好像感觉不太坏。志摩把下巴搁在膝盖上看着伊吹蹲在旁边。虽然很痛，但好像又舒服得让人想打呵欠。  
伊吹还在和纱布的包装较劲，看起来想直接用牙咬了。  
好像狗。明明开口很好找的嘛，这家伙到底在干嘛，慌慌张张的。志摩盯着伊吹，他的腿又无聊地晃悠起来，有一搭没一搭地蹭着伊吹。  
“志摩ちゃん……这样太恶劣了。”伊吹没有直视他，只是看着他的手臂，但耳朵都红了。  
志摩这次是真的笑出声了，他坐到了地毯上，手臂用力把伊吹带了过来。这个拥抱认真得几乎让人颤栗，而冰袋从沙发上滑落，碎冰块丁零当啷地撒了一地，像风铃一样清脆。他俩坐在地上，手环着彼此的脖颈，额头紧紧相贴，东京湾上那巨大的圆月把微凉的光铺满房间，地上散落的冰块反射雪一般的颜色，就像水一样温柔又悲伤。  
志摩闻到伊吹背后的血腥气，是他今晚上在现场抹上去的。  
“去洗个澡吧，伊吹，”他说，“我俩都一股落水狗的味道。”

11

伊吹从卫生间探出头时志摩已经捡完了地上的冰块，他抱着波利丸，无聊地放空。  
“志摩ちゃん，我没有换洗衣服诶。”  
“啊，忘掉了。你去我房间拿吧。”  
伊吹看起来对这个场景有点心理阴影，他迟疑了一下。  
“自己去吧，你要让伤员做吗。”志摩微笑着调侃了下，“快点出来换我。”  
伊吹舒了口气，他裹上浴巾，把吹风拿了出来，坐在客厅胡乱地吹他的头发。

志摩坐在浴缸边缘用花洒冲了下自己的小腿，扭到的那边脚踝肿得并不是很明显，毕竟没伤到骨头。  
如果是严重扭伤的话，好像恢复期要一个月，大概两三周都不能走路，他走神想着。那样的话伊吹怎么办呢，配个临时搭档吗？年底这么忙，新队长肯定不会放过每一个能动弹的人。  
上次他跟九重这样说的时候把窃听的伊吹直接气跑了。养狗就是这样，不像养别的，如果狗认定了你，那你就得小心狗因为你而伤心落泪。  
耳边传来敲门的声音，志摩一个激灵，才发现浴缸的塞子忘了拔，水都漫到一半的深度了。他不方便挪动，背对着门问：“怎么了，伊吹？”  
背后传来了开门的声音，伊吹却没有讲话。志摩以一个别扭的姿势转过身来，看见伊吹穿着他的睡衣，手上拿着件红外套。  
——红外套？红外套……等等！  
志摩突然发现自己忘了重要的事情。都是因为这一个月过得太不用小心了，他今天出门时忘了整理。那是伊吹上次来忘了带走的外套！  
他感觉到身上的血液都往脸上冲，想站起来和伊吹解释，扭伤的脚却没法在水里正常受力，他就这样抓着花洒跌进了浴缸里，还好本身就是坐着的，也没有摔倒哪。  
伊吹跑得很快，但再快也只够拉住他一只手而已，那件外套从他手里掉下来，漂浮在浴缸的水面上。  
“志摩ちゃん，”伊吹的语气很轻，在花洒冲水的声音下甚至有点朦胧，“这次不是我偷偷翻到的，它就在你枕头边。”  
志摩咬了咬牙，伊吹的表情看起来就像以前每次调笑他一样欠揍，他毫不怀疑这家伙下一秒会可恶地笑出来。  
“我就说志摩ちゃん你需要有人在浴室里救你嘛。”伊吹把水关了，房间里一下子特别安静，“需要蓝ちゃん看护。”  
志摩看着伊吹蓝扬起那个熟悉的张扬的笑脸，心想这家伙真是热爱蹬鼻子上脸。  
伊吹抓住了他受伤的手臂往上举了举：“这个可不能沾水。”  
“伊吹。”志摩看起来终于从窘迫中缓过来一点了，“你爱笑就笑吧。但是，多谢它，我这个月都不用吃助眠药了。”  
“虽然还是做噩梦。”他轻轻地笑了，“气得我老骂你。”  
伊吹的眼角又红了，他的手向志摩腰上摸去，一半浸在浴缸的水线下，分不清是要把对方救起来还是一同沉下去。志摩环住了他，伊吹的头低了下来。他们的脸贴得很近，是一个不带情欲的亲吻，而莫名的泪水在嘴角交汇，咸涩得像是浮沉的海。浴缸的水逐渐变冷了，而彼此的体温温暖得像一种救赎。  
这种晕眩的状态因为伊吹的工作手机来电被打断了，是403那边来询问志摩的情况。  
“是，他需要休息几天，你们接下来方便和404调一下班吗？”伊吹看了他一眼，“九点吗？好，我知道了，会在那之前回来的。”  
志摩用询问的眼神看着他。  
“今天那个人有吸毒记录。说不定也是EP盘，还需要等测试结果，枪的来源多半也跟这个有关。”伊吹挂了电话，“还有，铃村让我们记得把配枪带回去，他说可以拖到九点交班，但晚了就算违规了。”  
志摩撇了撇嘴，平日把遵守规则挂在嘴边的人看起来并不怎么高兴。伊吹把他从浴缸里捞出来用毛巾擦干，又拿吹风给他吹了下打湿的头发。  
比起看护来，更像……志摩没等自己找到合适的词就开口了：“伊吹。”  
对方弯下腰疑惑地看他。  
“我不想明天醒来什么都没有。”

12

志摩心想自己果然不适合训狗，他实在闹不清什么时候是打过分了，什么时候又是给多了糖，但看起来今晚从第一种变到了第二种，所以他现在才躺在床上，而对方正在用白天忘了还的KEEP OUT胶带把他的手贴在床上。  
刚刚还闹着说不想再接403的电话了。志摩叹了口气。最后被迫妥协到把两个人的手机都扔在客厅。  
“伊吹，你这样也算违法行为。限制人身自由。”  
“但志摩警官不会抓我的。”对方又露出了那种得寸进尺的微笑。  
志摩叹了口气：“你真以为我不会反抗么。”他抬了抬被固定住的手腕。  
伊吹用力地给他按了回去，平时神经脱线的小狗现在却看起来有点危险：“不要动，志摩。你要逃跑我就用手铐了，反正也没还。”  
志摩心想伊吹才是那个该被贴胶带的，应该用写满DANGEROUS的胶带缠满一身，不然就会有人和他一样被骗，陷入小狗的陷阱。  
“伊吹。你从什么时候开始……”他又找不到合适的形容词了，最近的伊吹已经不能说是失控的边缘了，都快变成危险分子了。  
“我从志摩家出来时在想，我要怎么战胜死人呢。”  
“就像志摩说的，死人是不可战胜的。”  
志摩眨了眨眼睛，他说这话的时候想的多半跟伊吹不是同一个场景。他开始回想自己夹了和香坂合照的工作笔记是不是也被翻过。  
“死人是不可战胜的，”他又重复了一遍，“那我要怎么办呢，成为那个不可战胜的人吗？”  
志摩颤栗了下，但胶带限制了他抬手的动作。  
“可我知道志摩ちゃん不想我这样。”明明伊吹处于压制的位置，他却看起来委屈又伤心，“但是死去的人我也战胜不了，活着的人我也赢不了，我该怎么办呢？”  
活着的人是指谁，桔梗吗？志摩的脑子快转不动了，伊吹这番自白毫无赎罪悔过的意思，这家伙还是那个粗神经，只是想把所有想法说出来而已，完全不理会对面的人能不能接受。  
“志摩ちゃん完全不理我时我觉得自己就像在跑没有终点的马拉松一样。”伊吹回想起那种像被火炬灼烧末端神经一样的痛苦——却还是无法松手，只好一直一直向前奔跑，“还有那些看起来很不妙的药。之前那个毒品，要是是研发成熟的版本，我们大概就再也当不成警察了。我害怕志摩ちゃん会对什么东西成瘾，可志摩又看起来不是成瘾，只是很想死。”  
“志摩，你想死吗？”伊吹用悲哀的口气问着，和当初他问他还想不想当刑警全然不同的语气，“我本来不确定。你有时候推开我，有时候又向我伸出手。志摩的心就像雪一样。我没有那么聪明，不足够分清你是想活，还是只是想让我活着。最绝望的时候，我想，要不然我们成为真正的404分队吧。”  
“或许我们应该去奥多摩。你知道吗，奥多摩有一片很美的森林，我以前经常绕着那边跑步。后来我看新闻才知道，很多人会去深山里自杀。那时候我还不明白，为什么有人愿意失踪在那种地方。”  
“但这是不行的吧，”他的表情像是要哭出来，“你不会答应的吧。”明明是反问，却带着什么期待。  
志摩第一次因为伊吹而陷入震惊之中，他不知道自己是不是在梦和现实的夹角。他一直觉得自己在暗处凝视太阳底下的伊吹，希望他永远正直明亮。  
但对方义无反顾地要和他一起。  
他最担心的事已经发生了，而且看起来不仅没有回转的余地，还到了他没有料想的程度。  
“伊吹。”对方看起来眼睛通红，却没有眼泪，“你还记得我和九重说过的话么？”  
“我不会忘掉的。”伊吹眨了眨眼，“志摩说要把我送回奥多摩。”  
“下次记得把话听完。”志摩又想叹气了，虽然他早就猜到这家伙的冲动程度，多半就是窃听到一半就跑去找久住了，“你知道我为什么那样说吗？”  
“因为，”伊吹看起来又像落水的小狗了，“志摩觉得我不是合格的搭档。”  
“好伤心。”  
志摩沉默了很久，久到伊吹开始惶恐了，狗狗的爱表面是听话，是忠心，其实是吓人的占有欲。  
“明年吧。我可以和你去奥多摩看雪，今年看起来不会下雪了。”志摩终于开口了，完全在伊吹蓝预想之外的回答。  
“早知道应该录个音的，也对，九重应该没机会告诉你。”  
“我那时候说的是，我希望你永远正直，光明。”  
“不要像我一样，不要走上我的路。”  
“但是，我现在觉得。或许有一天四机搜没有了，我们可能不会再做搭档。”  
伊吹紧张地吞咽了一下，志摩看见他的喉结滑动了。  
“但我不想和你分开，”志摩看起来也有点紧张，他的眼神斜瞥着不和伊吹对视，“或许你可以，进入我的生活里。”  
伊吹看起来大脑快当机。“我可以进入你的生活里。”他跟着念了一遍。  
“偶尔，看见你的时候，我感觉想活下去。”  
他们沉默了很久，久到伊吹的泪水掉在他的眼角，志摩惊慌地抬眼。他俩彼此都已经退到了悬崖边上，如果谁再不伸手，就要掉下去了。  
“那些药还有的是情绪不稳定时候吃的。”志摩想了想补充道，“只是偶尔，不会像助眠药一样经常用的，都该过期了。”  
“只是那时候想起来以前的事情很痛苦。感觉仿佛一个自己伸出过手，但另一个清晰地记得这是假的。像一种精神疾病一样痛苦。”他和自己拉扯了太久，那时候只有他自己一个人。  
“但你已经救了我了。”  
“你说的我都相信。”伊吹凑得太近了，他俩的眼睫像蝴蝶一样震颤，“真是太好了。”  
“爱也像精神疾病。”志摩轻声说，“其实你赢了。”  
伊吹蓝的眼泪看起来暂时不会停，但他已经开始微笑了：“现在是4点04分，伊吹蓝用生命线将你逮捕，罪名是太晚才坦诚了。”  
“上个月还给我过坦诚纪念日呢。”志摩轻轻地笑起来。  
伊吹蓝的手又开始蹭他手臂上的绷带了，但是伤口还没到发痒的阶段，志摩终于确认他胃里那种痒的感觉是一种渴望。他感觉到伊吹的指尖顺着他的脊椎骨一路抚下去，引起一阵颤栗，最后却若即若离地停在胯骨和腰之间。他躺在床上，一侧是雪月，一侧是深海，但并不再觉得那种如影随形的空虚感不可战胜了。  
“你这是诱导询问。”志摩用挑衅的眼神看着他。  
伊吹用力地抿了抿嘴，“那么，志摩ちゃん的回答是？”  
“监视器什么的，随便你了。”他支起膝盖顶了顶对方睡裤掩盖下明显勃起的下体，“帮我。让我感到活着吧。”他的声音近乎叹息。

他又忘了狗就是蹬鼻子上脸的生物，伊吹蓝就是那种你给他一点勇气他能去爬东京塔的人，做起事来没轻没重。进入的时候他感觉比晚上的子弹擦过手臂时还要痛，果然是急性子，但肇事者正在舔舐他的伤口，激烈得露出了獠牙：”志摩ちゃん，放松，再不放松小蓝ちゃん会死掉的。“  
“你和你奇怪名字的小蓝ちゃん一起去死吧！”志摩的眉头皱在一起，引得伊吹蓝又来黏糊糊地亲他。  
“谁叫志摩ちゃん突然挑衅我问我到底会不会嘛。”  
“我还以为……你只是装个样子，明明脑子里……都是JUMP漫画。”志摩的声音断断续续的。  
“蓝ちゃん伤心的时候也会看成人漫啦……最近，专门补习了下。”  
“所以，志摩ちゃん，有比刚才变得舒服点吗？”伊吹恶意地在里面蹭来蹭去，志摩想抬起手遮住脸，又意识到自己并没有这点自由的权利，气得又瞪了一眼伊吹：“把这个碍事的胶带给我撕掉。”  
他终于能抱住伊吹了，指甲划过对方的皮肤，疼痛的感觉逐渐被酥麻的欲望刺激盖了过去，他分不清自己沙哑的声音到底是在说不要看我还是看着我。确认对方存在的感觉真好。他想，我几乎就要说爱了。  
“蓝（あい），”他哑着嗓子开口了，“比起不用做噩梦的黎明，有你的夜晚好像也挺好。”  
伊吹看起来惊呆了，他连动作都停了下来，志摩的眼角发红，伊吹不知道对方是否能意识到他刚刚说了什么。  
“太喜欢了。”伊吹抱紧了他，“不是喜欢小猫小狗的那种Like，是喜欢志摩ちゃん的那种Love。”  
是爱（あい）。是心甘情愿做对方生命囚徒的爱。  
“不要在这种时候哭。”  
“和我约定吧，无论多害怕，都不能再想丢下我。”  
“你这是结婚誓词吗？”志摩心想，哪有人在这种时候讲的。  
“不行吗？”  
又是那种落水狗的眼神，虽然志摩知道伊吹是装的。  
“伊吹。我不确定我们能不能克服所有困难。”志摩看着他的眼睛，“但如果有那个人的话，这个人不可能是你以外的人。”  
他终于感觉空缺被填满了，拧着的胃里有一种幸福感抚平了痛。在雨和窗的重幕下，或许这世界只有两个人。

13

志摩第二天醒来时觉得全身的疼痛程度很难评估，感觉他不是手臂被子弹擦伤了，是全身被狗咬过了。手机还丢在客厅里，不知道现在是几点了，伊吹去交班了吗？志摩努力睁开了眼睛，旁边一个毛茸茸的头顶凑了上来：“志摩ちゃん，早上好！虽然现在是中午了，但是家政蓝ちゃん已经把饭做好了哦！”  
中午。志摩有点头晕，他已经好久没有不被噩梦惊醒了，这次睡得太久了，人都在发懵。  
“我天亮前就去交班了！因为志摩ちゃん想随时见到我嘛。”伊吹蓝的尾巴又开始摇了。  
“我不记得我说过那种话！”昨晚的记忆非常清晰，志摩有点想钻回被子里。  
“诶~不会吧，志摩ちゃん，睡过就不认了吗！”伊吹从床头抓起一个包装好的蜜瓜包，“蓝ちゃん可是一大早就去排队了。那就用这个作为代价，再来一次吧！”  
要不是脚受了伤，我一定要把他一脚踹下去。志摩想着，手却环上了对方的肩。

午饭吃完了伊吹和他一起蜷在沙发上看DVD，这次刑侦剧非常正经，连伊吹都看得入了神，和他讨论了好几轮剧情。  
伊吹伸了个懒腰，“啊，志摩ちゃん，虽然有时候觉得，警察作为正义的工具，不能脱轨于规矩很烦，但能帮助人，真是太好了呢。”  
志摩的肩和他贴在一起——房间里的窗帘中午时全拉开了，东京湾在阳光下看起来稍微没那么让人心悸了——室内一片耀眼的明亮。  
“伊吹，备用钥匙给你放在玄关了。”  
回应是一个标准的狗狗飞扑和狗狗大叫：“啊啊啊志摩ちゃん对不起伤口伤口！！！”

2019年的圣诞节果然没有下雪，搞得伊吹在机搜办公室开始弄他的求雪仪式。志摩在旁边没管伊吹在那里神神叨叨的，铃村好奇地问他伊吹是想干什么，志摩露出了迟疑的表情：“去奥多摩遛狗。”  
“在这种冬天？”  
“可能脑子烧坏了吧。”  
然而第二年雪后不久，病毒就开始流行了，年假看起来毫无指望。  
“啊~真是讨厌呢，本来还想去奥多摩的，现在大家都要自肃不能乱跑了。”伊吹撅着嘴抱怨着。  
“在东京也看到雪了嘛。”  
“不一样的志摩ちゃん！总之，明年一定要补上！”  
“好好。”  
“不许重复说两次！志摩ちゃん！”伊吹在那里气鼓鼓的，戴着口罩像个河豚一样。  
“好，明年去。”志摩看着伊吹认真地重说了一遍。  
“呜呜呜志摩ちゃん~终于成为给人安心感的大人了呢，蓝ちゃん超感动的！”伊吹又在那里夸张表演了，志摩忍着没冲他翻白眼，却看见窗外好像有纯白的东西飘落。  
2020年的三月底，东京下了一场五十年一遇的樱花雪。伊吹坚持说这是他诚意求了三个月的奇迹。  
“是，奇迹。”志摩笑着这样肯定了。

*虽然写着Vacancy，但希望是在空虚苦涩的世界里找到了能够Fill this fuсking void的人，总之，即使窗外在暴雨城市看起来冷冰冰也能感到幸福的故事。  
全篇写的过程中一度非常忐忑，在想这样进行是对的么？可是又真的很想把所有梗都塞进去！最后因为时间关系写得比较急，不过作者本来也不会开车就这样吧（）  
非常希望能得到关于剧情的评论，感谢在连载期间留言的同好，真的是我写完的巨大动力。写作真的是一件非常寂寞的事，但交流弥补了这种vacancy，让人感觉到一种奇异的幸福。


End file.
